


Don't Die Before We Even Begin

by Emby81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Mako, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Prince Wu, Kidnapping, Lawyer Mako (Avatar), M/M, Mako (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Oblivious Mako, Pining, Post-Canon, Relationship Fluff, Wu nearly dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby81/pseuds/Emby81
Summary: King Wu and Mako are taking an evening stroll in the Old Upper Ring when a metal-bending assassin tries to murder Wu.Or,Mako is still pretty oblivious about his own feelings, and it takes Wu nearly dying for him to realize it.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	Don't Die Before We Even Begin

Mako was sitting in a guest suite in the Ba Sing Se palace. He wanted to visit Wu, to check up on him and make sure the government reformation was going well. Korra, Bolin, Asami and Opal were all with him as well, but the two couples were out doing couple-stuff, leaving Mako alone to wait for Wu. But so far, none of them have seen Wu since they arrived. He was too caught up in paperwork and various meetings. So there Mako was, sitting in the lap of luxury, throwing a ball up and down out of boredom.

The sun was setting, painting the Ba Sing Se horizon in various colors, when a knock came at the door. Mako opened the unnecessarily huge thing to Wu, who wore casual clothing (which was very strange for him) and had heavy eyebags under his eyes. The shorter man seemed to perk up like a flower in sun, however, when he noticed Mako at the door. "Hey Mako, it's good to see you! You really are a sight for sore eyes, literally," Wu said in his usual jovial voice. Mako noticed, however, the exhaustion that creeped through in his tone. 

"I can see that. You look tired, Wu. How is everything going with the new government?" Mako asked, holding the door open for Wu to come inside.

"Slow. The countless ministers and council members nobles don't want to give up their power and wealth. They fight me on _every single_ decision. It's exhausting," Wu said, flopping down on the couch.

"Hm.. Maybe they are trying to wear you down so that you go back on their decision," Mako offered.

Wu sighed, "That makes sense. Sorry I was so late, by the way. Minister Tsung kept me busy with his complaints about the lack of voting restrictions." Wu rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Anyways, where are the others?" he asked.

"They're out doing romantic couple shit, left me here," Mako explained.

"Well, how about we do something on our own? I need a break, how does the Jasmine Dragon tea house sound?" Wu mentioned. Mako felt his heart flip at the suggestion. Not knowing why, he shoved it to the back of his mind.

"That sounds perfect," Mako responded.

* * *

The two seemed to talk about everything on their way to the Jasmine Dragon, as well as when they drank the hot, calming tea. Mako talked about mysterious cases, annoying clients, and irresponsible officers, and Wu, contrary to his usual inability to stop talking, listened well. It was nice for Mako to be able to get his frustrations off of his chest instead of clamming them up in his head like he used to do. 

After, Mako and Wu strolled back to the palace. The warm tea kept them guarded against the nightly chill, and the two walked in companionable, comfortable silence. 

"Hey, Mako," Wu said softly, drawing Mako's attention. "Have you ever seen the stars outside of the city?"

Mako looked at the young King, whose face was angled towards the pitch black sky. The street lamps reflected in his eyes, highlighting his emerald irises with gold. Mako's eyes trailed down Wu's dark complexion to his neck, stretched bare. Mako swallowed, his mouth dry, and turned his attention back to Wu's question.

"Yeah, in the Southern Water Tribe, you can see them all. It's really beautiful," Mako answered.

Wu looked back to him, eyes wide with an unnamable emotion. "Will you take me to see them sometime? After all this government crap is over?" He asked. 

Mako was suddenly hyper-aware of how close Wu was, their arms leaning against one another, Wu's warmth soaking through the fabrics of their sleeves. "Yeah," Mako replied breathlessly. 

By the time Mako saw the glint of metal in the corner of his eyes, it was too late. Wu's smile fell, his breath paused in shock. His knees buckled, and Mako caught him in his arms. "Wu!" Mako yelled. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tiny metal shards sticking out of Wu's back, the dark red soaking his green sweater. 

Movement drew Mako's eyes, and like instinct, he saw the person on the roof, clothed in black and shadows. An assassin. Mako threw the hottest fire he could, but the figure slipped away in a single second. 

"Mako-" Wu coughed red onto Mako's shoulder, drawing Mako back to him. For a split second, Mako panicked blindly. Wu was stabbed at least five times in the back, and he was dying in Mako's arms. He fell to the ground, bringing Wu with him. Wu coughed again, grounding Mako again.

"Wu, there's metal shards in your back. There is blood in your lungs, and your bleeding. I'm going to take out the pieces I can and cauterize the wounds, but it's going to hurt a lot, okay?"

Wu nodded, "I trust you, Mako-" and he started coughing again.

"I'm taking it out on three, okay? One, two-" and he ripped out the first shard with precision. Wu gasped and fell into another coughing fit. "I'm going to cauterize the wound now. It might hurt a lot. Ready?" Mako warned. Wu nodded again.

Mako lifted the little King's shirt and sweater, revealing the damaged flesh to the open air. With a precise flame from his forefinger, Mako quickly traced the wound. Wu yelled, and his screams quickly devolved into coughing fits. At this point, Mako's shoulder was soaked to the skin with blood.

"Mako," Wu gasped, voice raw. His warm breath came in quick bursts against Mako's skin. "I'm so tired," he murmured.

Mako panicked again. "Wu, no. You can't fall asleep, you hear me? You have to stay awake, okay? Promise me, please promise me," Mako said quickly.

"I promise," Wu croaked.

Mako quickly removed the shards and cauterized the wounds, not stopping to warn Wu. His screams and coughing echoed in the streets of the Old Upper Ring business district. Where was everyone? The police, the royal guards, even regular citizens? They were missing from the streets.

Mako was working on one of the last gashes when Naga rounded a corner, Korra and Asami on her back. " _Mako! Wu!"_ Korra yelled in alarm upon seeing the pair on the ground, covered in blood. "What happened?!" 

"Metalbending assassin, the metal got through to his lungs. I cauterized the wounds I could," Mako quickly debriefed her. 

"Are you okay?" Asami asked.

"I'm fine, it's just Wu."

Korra quickly brought out water, coating her hands, and pressed them to Wu's back. Her brow furrowed in concentration, closing Wu's internal injuries so he didn't flood his lungs with blood and suffocate. Asami held Mako's shoulders, keeping him from drifting and thinking about Wu dying. He held Wu to him, stroking his dark, curly hair. It was soft and unkempt, not full with stiff hair gel like usual. Mako felt Wu's breath soften and slow against his neck.

"How did you find us?" Mako asked.

"Naga was acting unusual, wanted us to come with her. She led us here," Asami answered.

"She must have heard Wu screaming," Mako thought out loud. Asami squeezed his unoccupied shoulder in comfort.

Korra dropped her hands, exhausted. "His internal bleeding is stopped, but he still his blood in his lungs. He should be stable for now, but we need to get to a hospital quickly."

Mako nodded, and picked up the now unconscious Wu in his arms. He was so thin and light. Mako's legs shook with the adrenaline crash, but he pushed through. They all got on Naga's saddle, and Mako held Wu close to his chest. 

The ride to the hospital was silent and seemed to take forever, and Mako was spiraling in his head. He couldn't help but think that this was _his fault._ Wu was dying, and it was _all his fault._ If only he saw the assassin, then he could have pulled Wu out of the way and protected him. He always seemed to fail at protecting Wu, even when it was his job. 

Mako was angry, too. Angry at the assassin, whoever sent them, even angry at the rest of Team Avatar for not being there to protect Wu. But most of all, he was angry at himself. Wu would be okay if he was more focused, more attentive, more aware. _But,_ Mako thought, _this is not the time. What happened, happened, and I can't go back to make it better. I have to take care of Wu now,_ Mako reminded himself.

They finally arrived at the hospital, rushing inside. Mako barely noticed Asami rush to the front desk, and within minutes he was dropping Wu onto a hospital bed. The nurses rolled Wu off to emergency surgery, and Mako could do nothing but sit in a waiting room and think.

* * *

Wu was having the best night ever. Alone with Mako, who talked and talked, distracting Wu from nonsense that was the court. He could unyieldingly stare at Mako, his amber eyes, his ebony hair. 

It could go without saying that Wu was utterly infatuated with his ex-bodyguard. 

Wu savored moments like these, knowing that Mako was something he could never have. The man was most likely straight. But Wu yearned anyway. He knows that afterwards, when he gets home, he'll cry himself to sleep again, blaming himself. There was no one else to blame, either. Wu knew that he never gets what he truly wants, he knows that it isn't Mako's fault that he can't be attracted to Wu because of his gender. 

But that was before.

It was the best night ever, and it was probably his last. The pain seemed to fade away as long as he concentrated on Mako's arm around his waist, the smell of soap and smoke on his skin. Wu was dying in the arms of the man he loved, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Are you lot with King Wu?" A nurse asked, and Mako's head shot up. 

"Yes, is he okay?" Mako asked, standing quickly. 

"He's doing well. We managed to get all of the metal out of him. The worst was cauterized well, you did a good job. If you didn't stop the bleeding, he would be much worse," the nurse explained. Mako sighed and slumped back down with relief. 

"Where is he now?" Asami asked.

"He's in room 308," the nurse answered. Mako didn't bother to hear the rest as he rushed to the room, whizzing past the few nurses and healers still around for the night shift.

Reaching the room quickly, Mako saw him. A rubber tube wrapped around his face, taking extra oxygen right to his nose. Mako's steps were gentle, quiet, and barely there, like if he announced his presence to the room to loudly, the peace would be broken and Wu wouldn't be okay anymore.

Mako came to the side of Wu's bed, and softly grasped his hand. Though he has rarely held it, Wu's hand felt familiar, like the thin, dainty fingers belonged to be entwined with his strong, calloused ones. The dark hand in his was cold and limp, and the image of a dead Wu flashed through his mind. It was quickly dismissed when Mako noticed Wu's chest rise and fall evenly, like he was simply sleeping, and Mako was reminded that Wu usually was cold. 

Now mostly sure that Wu would be okay, Mako's exhaustion caught up to him. Without losing his gentle hold of Wu's hand, Mako pulled a chair right next to Wu's bed so he could keep close. He sat and wrapped Wu's hand in both of his.

 _He's okay,_ Mako reassured himself, _He'll be okay._

* * *

Mako sat with Wu all day the next day, relying on the others to get food for him, only leaving momentarily to use the restroom. He felt like a failure, never able to protect the people that he loved--

Mako paused at that thought. _Love?_ Mako cared about Wu, but love? He wasn't sure yet. However, Mako remembers the utter helplessness and panic he felt last night. He thought back to when Wu was kidnapped, and he was much the same then as when Korra was kidnapped, and he loved her. 

Mako remembers how annoying Wu was the first two years of the bodyguarding. But Wu grew as a person, and he also grew on Mako. His optimism and energy evened out Mako's pessimism and stubbornness, their personalities fitting together like puzzle pieces. Mako remembered the brainwashing fiasco in Gaipan, how he still has nightmares about hurting Wu.

And, yes, Wu was beautiful on the inside, caring about his people and working so hard for them, yet he's beautiful on the outside too, if Mako's being honest. He knew he was bisexual, he's had a couple flings during his teenaged years, but Mako rarely found other men as beautiful as Wu was. He constantly moved like he was dancing, flowing from one foot to the other, and his dark skin was soft and flawless. Mako could weave his fingers through Wu's hair forever and never get bored. And Wu's eyes reminded Mako of a forest in summer, the slightest of yellow in his irises like the setting sun painting that forest golden. 

_Shit,_ Mako thought, _I'm in love with the damn King of the Earth Kingdom._

* * *

Wu groaned at the morning sun hitting his eyes. His throat was so dry, the corner of his eyes stinging with crust. His entire body ached, but especially his back and inside his chest. He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes, but his other was held between a warm hand and a warm cheek. 

"Wu?" The familiar sound of Mako's voice interrupted the peace of the morning. Wu opened his eyes to Mako, who looked, to be frank, like shit. His oily hair was sticking up every which way, and his eyes had bags under them that would rival Wu's. Mako looked like what Wu felt.

And he was holding Wu's hand to his face, the other, scarred with lightning, reaching for Wu's own face. He leaned into the warm hand on his cheek. He was tired, uncomfortable, aching, and confused. 

"What... where are we? What happened?" Wu asked.

"An assassin tried to kill you. We're at the hospital. You've been out for just over a day, so don't worry too much, okay?" 

"Okay," Wu murmured, closing his eyes again and leaning back into Mako's hand, his thumb caressing Wu's cheekbone,

Wu opened his bleary eyes open. Mako was so close, and he looked exhausted, too. 

"Mako," Wu called softly. Mako hummed and opened his own eyes back up. "You need to sleep, too."

"I'm not leaving you, Wu," Mako protested.

"Then c'mere. I can scooch."

"Wu-"

"Please?"

Mako couldn't say no to him if he tried.

The taller man sighed and slid right next to Wu, who turned to his side and laid his head on Mako's chest. Mako's arm came under Wu's head and his rested back in Wu's hair, weaving through the brown curls automatically. Wu sighed in contentment. The weight was off of his now throbbing back, and he was once again in the arms of the man he loved most in the world. With his head gently rising and falling with Mako's breath, Wu slept again.

* * *

It was soon the afternoon, and the two had just finished lunch and were laid back down in a similar position. Wu was now addicted to cuddling with Mako, the firebender warming his usually cold self. He had no idea how he'll sleep after he gets out of the hospital now, and was starting to regret his decision to indulge himself, when Mako spoke up.

"Wu?" he said. Wu angled his fade upwards to look directly into Mako's eyes, and once again, Mako was faced with those wide, emerald eyes looking up at him like that. Wu hummed.

"I... I need to tell you something," Mako said. He paused to gather his thoughts. "The other night I realized something, and after everything happened... I really need to tell you before something like this happens again."

Wu nodded in understanding. Mako fidgeted with a strand of Wu's hair, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Sorry I'm... not that great at expressing my emotions yet."

Mako took a few more breaths, and Wu adjusted, resting his chin on Mako's chest. Mako looked into Wu's eyes with an intensity that Wu had never seen before. Mako moved his other hand to grasp Wu's.

"Wu, I... I care about you a lot, in a... non-platonic way. I'm sorry that it took you almost dying for me to realize that, and I'm sorry if it changes things between us-Wu?" Mako stopped at the sight of tears welling up in the young King's eyes. Wu brought his arms up and pinched himself, wincing at the sudden pain.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was dreaming," Wu explained. He propped himself up on his elbows, wary of his sharp joints. "I just can't understand that someone as great as you could have such feelings about a disaster like me."

"Wu, you should give yourself more credit. Of course, in the beginning you weren't perfect, nobody is, but even then you cared about everyone around you, people and animals alike. You grew to be a responsible Prince, even leading the process to create democracy in your nation. That's hard, Wu, and I couldn't be prouder," Mako explained. Wu's eyes overflowed and a single tear landed on his brown cheek. 

"Mako... I've loved you for like a year now. You didn't just protect me and tolerate my existence, you spoke your mind to me and opened my eyes to the truth when I needed it. You were my first real friend, and I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to ruin my relationship with the person I loved most in the world. I... Mako," Wu said. 

"Wu... can I kiss you?"

Wu nodded quickly and rushed to join there lips. Mako's lips were chapped, but they were so warm and perfect. The kiss felt like an oasis in a desert, like dying after a long sickness, like _coming home_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long, all day, but it was wonderful practice. I need to go to bed now. Goodnight <3


End file.
